In order to extend the usefulness of the dipeptidyl peptidase method for polypeptide sequencing, efforts have been directed toward improving the purification of the dipeptidyl aminopeptidase, DAP V and the dipeptidyl carboxypeptidase, angiotensin converting enzyme. Dipeptides generated from polypeptides with these enzymes have been analyzed by gas chromatography-mass spectrometry.